PPGZ vs PPNKGZ:The Sing Off
by Artistic-Otaku-Gamer
Summary: A battle is between the girls at school.They were challenged at school by the PPNKGZ to a sing off. song fic* PPGZXRRBZXPPNKGZXRRNTBZ Rated t for language
1. Chapter 1

**PPNKGZ vs PPGZ vs RRBZ vs RRNTBZ**

**PPGZ' songs:****On The Floor by Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbull(Dawn feat. Mason),****If You Had My Love by Jennifer Lopez(the PPGZ),****Turn Me On by Nicki Minaj (the PPGZ),****Rabiosa By Shakira feat. Pitbull (Dawn,Martha((My other OC))Mason,),****I Wanna Go by Britney Spears(Kaoru),****Fireball by Nicki Minaj feat. Willow(Dawn & Kaoru),****Calling All The Monsters by China Anne McClain(Dawn)My Dilemma by Selena Gomez & The Scene(Dawn & The PPGZ)**

**PPNKGZ's song:****Baby One More Time by Britney Spears(PPNKGZ),****Animal by Ke$ha(Berserk),****Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me(PPNKGZ),****Whip my Hair(Brat),****Bad Romance by Lady GaGa(Brute)**

**RRBZ's Songs:****DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love by Usher feat. Pitbull (Butch feat. Bat),****Sexy And I Know It by LMFAO (RRBZ),****T.H.E(The Hardest Ever)by Will. feat. Jennifer Lopez & Mick Jagger(Bat (RRBZ's sister)and Brick),****Lighters by Bruno Mars feat. Eminem (Boomer feat. Brick),****Down by Jay Sean feat. Lil' Wayne (Bat feat. RRBZ),Beautiful Monster(Bat)**

**RRNTBZ's Songs:****Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz(Brownie),****Dynamite by Taio Cruz(Buddy),****Not Afraid by Eminem(Bard),All Day by Cody Simpson(Brade)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Power Puff Girls Z: The Sing Off<strong>_

_**Chapter 1:The Rivalry**_

**_Around 9:45_**

**_Free Period..._**

_There was a group of friends,13 Year old teens,Who were best friends forever,were in middle school,until one day,they discovered a power in them,that they can use for people to dance, they didn't know it at first,but as soon as that day,they were known in the school very well, they were known in the city as one identity,but at school,they're another.7 girls,and 3 boys,who were in detention one day,were cleaning,and then,the power came out of them,one that was named sing. they began to sing in detention,and ever since that day,they've been making songs in their head._

"Miyako-san!"13 year old Momoko Akatsutumi said,running to her best friend. Miyako smiled,"Hi Momoko-san."

Momoko began to look around,"where are the rest?"she asked,very eager.

Miyako shrugged."i haven't seen them today,"she said softly.

Momoko kept on looking around until she finally stopped.2 girls about the same age came toward them,3 girls from another direction,and 3 boys from another.

The kids exchanged looks and nodded.

they ran off to a direction,somewhere where no one popular knew. the basement of course,a place for kids in clubs,where they can be in peace,without being made fun of up in the school. up in the school were only Cheerleaders,Football players,Basketball players,and popular kids,but if you weren't any of those,you were basically an invisible,a no one up there. 10 kids will soon prove them wrong,they hope. The principal only cared about sports,not talent in other stuff besides sports. he ignored all those stuff,but sports.

Momoko walked down the stairs,followed by her best friends,or her soon to be group. Momoko then opened the door to a room,which was empty with desks,it was basically an old classroom. No one has ever used this classroom anymore. the kids then sat down,with Momoko in front of them,standing by the chalkboard.

"So anyone got ideas of any songs?" she asked,looking at them.

The 2 girls shrugged,along with Miyako. Momoko sighed,"Come on,Dawn,i know you have an idea,"she said, crossing her arms.

13 Year old Natsuki "Dawn" Shinkinka MatsuMoko shrugged,"Sorry Momoko, but i don't."

Momoko groaned."Come on,guys,don't you guys want to prove to the principal that Sports isn't the only thing that matters in this school?"

The kids nodded. Momoko then said,"You guys need to think."

A girl stood up," we should do a spanish-english song,not that many kids listen to spanish songs."

Momoko nodded,"Thank you Melanie."

13 year old Melanie Venezula nodded,"It should be called Rabiosa,and Dawn,Martha,and Mason should sing it."

13 year olds Mason Johnson and Martha Garcia stood up."NO!"

Martha crossed her arms."I'm not singing a spanish song!"

Dawn sighed,"What's wrong with Rabiosa?"

Martha looked at her,"You have to act sexy and wear sexy clothes,and Mas has to be close to you."

Dawn's eyes widen."N-no way..."

Martha nodded in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>At Lunch!<strong>

**Around 12:30**

The lunch area was filled with teenagers, it was lunch period for the 8th graders. The kids were busy making lyrics for their song,"Rabiosa."

so far,the kids have nothing. When they were still making lyrics, 4 girls came up to them. One girl with two blonde long ponytails like Miyako's came up and said,"Hey losers,making up lame songs?"

Kaoru stood up,"You shut up Minako."

Another girl with about the same hair as Kaoru said,"Back off Kaoru."

"Who's talking to you Kasumi!"Retorted Kaoru.

Another girl with orange hair like Momoko's said,"Momoko,still with your loser team eh?"

Momoko stood up too,"Shut up Moriko."

Dawn stood up along with the rest,standing behind Momoko.

The four girls got behind Moriko."Millie!come on and stand up to Dawn." each girl looked at their equivalent. And every kids was looking at them. There was a fight. "You really wanna go there, Momoko?" asked Moriko,"Bring it on."

A boy in red came and held back Momoko,while another held back Moriko.

Momoko blushed."K-Kaito..."

Kaito looked at Momoko and nodded. Moriko looked at Momoko with anger."Kaito-kun defend me and not her!"

Dawn looked at Millie."Millie." she stated.

"Dawn." Millie also stated looking away.

Dawn heard Moriko say,"Ok on Friday night,there's a Spring bash,Your group,My group,Kaito's group,and Katashi's group perform,whichever Boy AND Girl group win,get to date eachother,and the other losers have to date by force."

Kaito nodded."You're on!"

Moriko said."And Kaito,Your group must stay away from Momoko's."

* * *

><p><strong>PLZ Review,tell me what you think.<strong>

**so you wont get confused, here are their names:**

**RRBZ'S:**

**Kaito(Brick)**

**Riku(Boomer)**

**Shiro(Butch)**

**Hiroshi(Bat)**

**RRNTBZ's:**

**Katashi(Brownie)**

**Rokuro(Buddy)**

**Seiji(Bard)**

**Hiroyuki(Brade)**

**PPNKGZ:**

**Moriko(Berserk)**

**Minako(Brat)**

**Kasumi(Brute)**

**Millie(Blade)**

**PPGZ:**

**Melanie(Belanie)**

**Mason(Brake)**

**Martha(Beautiful)(its kinda weird but at least it starts with a b!)**

**Alisa(Breeze)**

**Jason(Base)**

**Mackenize(Blake)**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:I** DO NOT OWN PPGZ OR PPNKGZ OR RRBZ!**

**I ONLY OWN MILLIE,DAWN,HIROSHI,THE PRKZ,AND RRNTBZ!1**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PPGZ vs PPNKGZ: The Sing Off<em>**

**_Chapter 2:The Prize and Nexa's Return!_**

"HELL NO!"Kaito screamed at Moriko."I'm not staying away from Momoko-chan's group!"

Momoko blushed. "K-Kaito.."

"Ugh! I hate it when you always defend Momoko!" Moriko said.

She tried to punch Kaito but he dodged.

"Leave them alone!" said a voice.

Then, Nexa came out and kicked Moriko in the stomach.

"leave them alone,you bitch."Nexa said looking at Moriko who collasped to the floor.

"Nexa!your back!"Dawn said happily.

"Hell ya i'm back,and i'm not leaving."Nexa said staring at Moriko.

"H-how-"

"Oh shut it and feel your pain."

Moriko tried to speak,but instead she kept silent.

**After School**

Nexa and the PPGZ were on their way home,when...

BEEP!BEEP!

The kids transformed,Hyper Blossom! Rolling Bubbles! Powered Buttercup! Mega Bumblebee! Booming Belanie! Tough Brake! Inner Beautiful! Windy Breeze! Super Base! Zapp Blake! Keyblade Nexa!

PowerRuff Kids Z!

They flew into the city. To find the PPNKGZ.

"You guys will not stop will you?"asked Blossom attacking Berserk.

Berserk blocked her yoyo with her yoyo."The RowdyRuff Boys Z will be ours Momoko."

Blossom gasped,and her eyes widen. Berserk attacked her,then Blossom began To fall to the ground. The rest catched her, and Nexa,Buttercup,and Bumblebee gave a death glare.

"YOU'RE DEAD FOR SURE!" they said.

Bumblebee's wand turned into a light saber,and Nexa used her keyblade to beat Berserk.

"Keyblade attack!"Nexa screamed,attacking Berserk.

"Electric slash attack!" Bumblebee screamed,also attacking Berserk.

But Berserk dodged them all. "Aha,see you at the competition,losers." Berserk said.

* * *

><p><strong>At Miyako's House<strong>

so far,the kids came up with their songs, Rabiosa,If You Had My Love, and I Wanna Go.

**Kaoru:**

I I I Wanna Go o o, All The Way ay ay  
>Takin' Out My Freak Tonight<br>I I I Wanna Show ow ow  
>All The Dirt ir irt<br>I Got Running Through My Mind  
>...Whoa<p>

"That was nice guys."Kaoru said smiling.

"You sing great Kaoru,we're sure to win!" Nexa said.

"Hell ya,we'll prove them wrong!" Kaoru shouted.

"Ok. Let's rehearse If You Had My Love."

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>The kids got to school,very tired. They were rehearsing all night.<p>

"It's okay least we got our homework..." Nexa said softly.

"Woah,you guys ok?" asked a boy.

Nexa looked at the boy and blushed."Naman..."

Naman smiled."Hi Nexa-chan..."

Nexa looked down,but then she began to faint. Naman catched her."Nexa! Are you ok?"asked Naman,worried.

"Yes...i'm just sleepy..."Nexa said softly.

"Come on,i'll take you to class,"Naman says.

"Oh,boo hoo,the losers are tired." Said Moriko laughing.

"Shut up Moriko,"Momoko said weakly.

"You shut up."Moriko said smirking. she pushed Momoko down. Momoko was too weak to get up. then Kaito came and blocked Momoko."Leave Momoko-chan alone!"

"Get out of my way Kaito-kun!" Moriko said pushing Kaito aside. Moriko was about to punch Momoko,when Dawn ran in front of Momoko and blocked Moriko's punch with her arm.

"Damn! Stupid Dawn!"Moriko shouted.

"Shut up,i may be tired but i'm not weak."Dawn said death glaring at the Girls. Kaoru looked at Dawn.

"Sometimes she scares me..."Miyako whispered to the team.

"Oh yeah? then let's fight right now,you and me!" Moriko said.

"Fine with me,I can beat your ass in my sleep!" Dawn said with a smirk.

"Fine let's go!"

Kaoru got in front of Dawn while Kasumi went in front of Moriko.

Moriko calmed down,and sighed."Fine,see you at the competition,losers."

The PPNKGZ walked away leaving the girls alone,then Kaito looked at Momoko."You ok?"he asked.

Momoko nodded,but then she began to faint,but Kaito catched her before she hit the ground."Come on we need to take you to the nurse."said Kaito.

The RRBZ walked away with the PPGZ to the nurse,leaving The PPNKGZ glaring at them as they left.

"We cannot let them losers steal our boys!"said Moriko.

"I want Riku-kun!"whined Minako. "Don't worry we'll win for sure!"

At the Nurse!

Kaito and his friends were carrying the girls bridely style,and they set them on the beds in the nurse's office. "Oh,what's wrong with them?"asked the nurse.

Kaito nodded,"They keep fainting because they're sleepy."

* * *

><p>With the RRBZ...<p>

"Come on boys,there is only one winner for the boys side,and that'll be us!" Kaito said.

"But Kaito,what if the PPNKGZ win and we have to date them by force?"asked Riku.

"I have faith in the PPGZ,they'll win for sure."

"Ok,lets rehearse."

"Hey guys!"said Britney,their lil sister."Sorry im late!"

"Its ok sis,what took so long?"

"Boys again,asking me why i can't date them!"

"Hey!if you date any without my permission-"Riku tried to say.

"Oh Shut up Riku."said Britney crossing her arms.

Riku sweat dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sing Off_**

**_Chapter 3_**

The PPGZ were in the nurse's office resting after staying up all night rehearsing for the sing off. Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, and Dawn were sleeping peacefully enjoying their dreams but Nexa wasn't just sleeping, she was seeing a vision from the past while resting.

"Hey where am I?" Nexa thought as she wondered in her dream. "I guess I must be still sleeping or something?"

She floated around until she something in front of her. She went over to it and saw the PowerPunk Girls in their pajamas having a sleep-over.

"I must be seeing their past" Nexa thought to herself.

She figured that the girls were about to say something so she remained silent to listen.

"Alright Moriko truth or dare?" Minako asked her.

"Uhh truth" Moriko said.

"Who do you like?" Minako asked.

"Uhh K-Katashi" Moriko stuttered.

"What! You like him!" Kasumi shouted.

"Yeah so, you also like Seiji!" Moriko shouted back.

"T-That ain't true!" Kasumi stuttered as she slightly blushed.

"Yeah right Kasumi, your face would always blush whenever you're near him or whenever we mention his name to you" Millie told her.

"What about you! You like Hiroyuki!" Kasumi retorted.

"GIRLS SHUT UP!" Minako shouted at them and they remained silent. "This is a sleepover, not a shouting contest!"

"Sorry" they mumbled.

"Sigh, girls let's face it we all like the Rowdyrunt Boys and I even like Rokuro-kun" Minako said.

"True Minako, but there's no way those boys would like us, we're bad and they're good, they probably like someone else instead" Moriko said with disappointment.

"We don't even have a chance with them, they probably like good girls instead of bad girls" Millie muttered.

"They probably want girls who are weak instead of strong" Kasumi mumbled.

"Girls snap out of it! Look even if the Rowdyrunt Boys are good and we're evil, we will never stop liking them ever!" Minako reassured them.

"Yeah you're right Minako, we'll always like the Rowdyrunt Boys no matter what and we'll never stop loving them!" Moriko said with confidence.

"Same here!" Kasumi and Millie shouted.

"Let's promise each other that our hearts will only belong to the Rowdyrunt Boys and we'll do anything to make them like us!" Moriko said to her team.

"Its a promise!" the girls shouted. After that event, they went back to playing truth or dare and then the past vanished.

"The Powerpunk Girls don't like the RRBZ, they actually love the RRNTBZ!" Nexa said to herself. "They probably just want to use the RRBZ to make the RRNTBZ jealous, but why couldn't those girls tell the Runts that they have feelings for them, the Runts also have feelings for the PPNKGZ"

"I should probably wake up first to tell the girls what I saw" Nexa thought to herself as a bright light engulfed her and she suddenly woke up.

She looked around and noticed that she was in the nurse's office. She looked over to see the girls sleeping peacefully on the beds.

"The boys must've been the ones taking us here" she thought as she remembered the boys carrying them here.

Nexa got off the bed and went over to the girls and gently shook them to wake them up. "Girls wake up!"

The girls began opening their eyes and yawned.

"Yawn! Is it morning yet?" Dawn yawned.

"No Dawn its afternoon" Nexa said as she pointed to the clock that said 12:00 p.m.

"What its afternoon!" Momoko shouted in shock.

"Calm down Momoko-san, I'm pretty sure we'll be excused from our classes because of our lack of sleep" Miyako reassured her.

"And don't ever yell again okay?" Kaoru told her as she rubbed her ears.

"Oops sorry Kaoru" Momoko apologized to her.

"Its fine just don't do it again" Kaoru said.

"Girls, I have to tell you something very important" Nexa said.

"What is it Nexa-chan?" Dawn said.

"The Powerpunk Girls have huge crushes on the Rowdyrunt Boys!" Nexa said.

"What!" the girls shouted. "That can't be possible!"

"Girls its true, you see when I was sleeping, I was in a dream and I saw the Powerpunk Girls having a sleepover at their house and they told each other that they liked their counterparts and they thought the boys don't have any feelings for them so they promised each other to always love them and do everything they can to make them like them and I'm pretty sure they're just gonna use the Rowdyruff Boys to make the Runts jealous" Nexa explained to them.

"Man I never knew that they had feelings for the Runts" Kaoru said.

"Yeah, I sure hope the Runts have feelings for the Punks" Miyako said in a sad tone.

"Let's just hope that we beat the punks and they won't use the Ruffs to make the Runts jealous or else it'll get ugly" Momoko said.

"No need to worry girls, our songs will surely wipe those punks off the stage and the Ruffs will definitely win!" Dawn reassured them.

"Lets hope that only the Punks and Runts will lose so they'll date each other and plus, not only do the Punks like the Runts but the Runts also like the Punks" Nexa said.

"Wait, the Runts like them back?" Momoko said.

"Yeah, I overheard them that they have feelings for the Punks but they're afraid that they don't like them back since they think that they like the Ruffs even though the Punks are only gonna use them" Nexa explained.

"Not only do we have to win, but we have to get the Punks and Runts together but how are we gonna do that?" Miyako said.

"Don't worry Miyako-chan, just leave that to me; we're gonna win and I'll help the Punks and Runts get together" Nexa reassured her.

"And just how are you gonna get them together Nexa-chan?" Dawn asked her.

"Just be patient Dawn-chan, you'll know when the time comes" Nexa explained to her.

When the girls got up and prepared themselves to go to class, the Rowdyruff Boys were outside the door listening to their conversation the whole time.

"Did you hear that guys, the Punks like the Runts" Riku told his brothers.

"Who knew those punks like their counterparts" Shiro said.

"We'll be able to win for sure and it looks like Nexa is going to get the Punks and Runts together" Kaito said.

"But how is she gonna do that?" Hiroshi said.

"Relax you guys, Nexa knows what she's doing; there's still a lot of things you don't know about her, even the girls don't know as well" Naman reassured them.

"Just what kind of things you were talking about?" Riku asked him.

"Sorry dude, its a secret" Naman said as he put a finger to his lips.

"Whatever it is, I'm gonna figure it out no matter what, just you wait and see" Shiro told him.

"Same here!" Hiroshi said.

The rest of the boys sweat-dropped at them. "There are still a lot of things we don't know about you as well Naman" Kaito said.

"You'll figure it out sooner" Naman said.

The girls came out of the nurse's office and the boys walked with them to their next class, preparing for tomorrow's Spring Bash. 


	4. Chapter 4

PPGZ vs PPNKGZ: The Sing Off

Chapter 4: Spring Bash

The day of the Spring Bash was here. School got out and evening time had came which began the start of the competition. A lot of people from school came to the bash to see the competition between the Puffs versus the Punks and the Ruffs versus the Runts. All the girls and guys came early to warmup but someone from the group was missing.

"Hey where's Nexa?" Dawn asked them as she goes over her songs.

"I don't know, she was supposed to be here with us. Naman, do you know where Nexa is?" Momoko asked him.

"Sorry I don't know" Naman said.

"What if something bad happened to her" Miyako slightly panicked.

"Miyako relax! Nexa's pretty tough remember, if someone tries to harm her they run away screaming like a little girl" Kaoru slightly chuckled as she remembered what Nexa did from the past.

"Oh yeah, but that was still scary though" Miyako said as she slightly shivered but Riku calmed her down.

"You guys looking for Nexa?" Martha said as she came over to the group with the others.

"Yeah do you know where she is?" Kaito asked them.

"She's over there talking with those boys" Mason pointed out to Nexa talking with the Rowdyrunt Boys.

"I wonder what she's telling them?" Shiro said in wonder.

"Let's ask her when she's done" Hiroshi said.

"Okay" Shiro said.

After a few minutes, Nexa finished talking with the Runts and headed over toward her friends.

"Hey you guys, gomen for being a little late" Nexa apologized to the group.

"That's alright so what were you talking about with the Runts?" Dawn asked.

"Naisho Dawn-chan" Nexa said as she put a finger to her lips.

"Awww come on! Just tell us we won't tell anyone we promise!" Hiroshi complained.

"Gomenesai Hiroshi but you'll have to figure this out yourselves" Nexa told him.

"Hey guys the bash is about to begin" Melanie told them.

"You're right come on girls and Mason, we're going first, bye you guys we wish you luck!" Dawn told them as she and her group ran off toward the stage.

The boys waved bye to them.

"You think the girls would win?" Riku asked his brothers.

"Relax Riku we have faith in them remember" Kaito told him.

"The girls know what they're doing, we just gotta believe in them" Naman said.

"I sure hope you're right" Riku said to himself.

"Good evening everyone!" a loud voice said from the microphone. "My name is Robert and I'll be hosting the Spring Bash, today we're gonna have a karaoke competition and you, the audience, will decide which group sings the best so everyone got it clear?"

The audience nodded yes toward him.

"Good! Now let's start the competition!" Robert shouted from the mic as the audience screamed with joy.

"Break a leg losers and I mean it" Moriko smirked at them.

"Why don't you just shut up Moriko!" Dawn yelled at her.

"Whatever but we'll be the ones winning and having the boys" Moriko said with a smirk.

"Forget about her Dawn let's just start singing" Martha told her.

"Fine we'll start" Dawn said as she and her group went to the stage and started their singing:

Mason:

J-LO!  
>It's a new generation<br>Mr Worldwide  
>Of party people<br>Dale get on the floor  
>Dale get on the floor (red one)<br>Let me introduce you to my party people in the club  
>I'm loose<br>And everybody knows I get off the train  
>Baby it's the truth<br>I'm like inception I play with your brain  
>So I don't sleep I snooze<br>I don't play no games so don't get it confused no  
>Cause you will lose yeah<br>Now pump it up  
>And back it up like a Tonka truck<p>

Dawn:

If you go hard, you gotta get on the floor  
>If you're a party freak, then step on the floor<br>If you're an animal, then tear up the floor  
>Break a sweat on the floor<br>Yeah we rock on the floor  
>Don't stop keep it moving put your drinks up<br>Pick your body up and drop it on the floor  
>Let the rhythm change your world on the floor<br>You know we're running ** tonight on the floor

Dawn&Mason:

Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza  
>Straight to L.A, New York<br>Vegas to Africa

Dawn:

Dance the night away  
>Live your life and stay young on the floor<br>Dance the night away  
>Grab somebody drink a little more<br>La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<br>La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<br>I know you got it clap your hands on the floor  
>And keep on rocking rock it up on the floor<br>If you're a criminal kill it on the floor  
>Steal it quick on the floor<br>On the floor  
>Don't stop keep it moving put your drinks up<br>It's getting ill it's getting sick on the floor  
>We never quit we never rest on the floor<br>If I ain't rolling I may die on the floor

Dawn&Mason:

Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza  
>Straight to L.A, New York<br>Vegas to Africa

Dawn:

Dance the night away  
>Live your life and stay young on the floor<br>Dance the night away  
>Grab somebody drink a little more<br>La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<br>La la la la la la la la la la la la la la

Mason:

That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy  
>Seven trail Donka donk<br>All I need is some vodka  
>And some chunka coke<br>And watch a chick get donkey konged  
>Baby if you're ready for things to get heavy<br>I get on the floor and act a fool  
>If you let me, Dale<br>Don't believe me just bet me  
>My name ain't Keath but I see the way you sweat me<br>L.A, Miami, New York say no more  
>Get on the floor<p>

Dawn:

La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<br>La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<br>La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<p>

After they sang, the PPGZ came and sang their song:

PPGZ:

Docta docta, need you back home, baby  
>Docta Docta, where you at?<br>Give me something  
>I need your love<br>I need your love  
>I need your loving<br>You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'

My body needs a hero  
>Come and save me<br>Something tells me you know how to save me  
>I've been feeling weird, oh!<br>Oh, I need you to come and rescue me

[Chorus:]

Make me come alive  
>Come on turn me on<br>Touch me, save my life  
>Come on and turn me on<br>I'm too young to die  
>Come on and turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on<p>

Make me come alive  
>Come on turn me on<br>Touch me, save my life  
>Come on and turn me on<br>I'm too young to die  
>Come on and turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on<p>

[Nicki Minaj:]  
>Oh, you make it, make it right<br>My temperature is super high  
>If I scream, if I cry<br>It's only 'cause I feel alive

My body needs a hero  
>Come and save me<br>Something tells me you know how to save me  
>I've been feeling weird, oh!<br>Oh, I need you to come and rescue me

[Chorus:]

Make me come alive  
>Come on turn me on<br>Touch me, save my life  
>Come on and turn me on<br>I'm too young to die  
>Come on and turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on<p>

Make me come alive  
>Come on turn me on<br>Touch me, save my life  
>Come on and turn me on<br>I'm too young to die  
>Come on and turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on<p>

[Bridge:]

You've got my life in the palm of your hands  
>Come and save me now<br>I know you can, I know you can

Don't let me die young, I just want you to father my young  
>I just want you to be my docta, we can get it crackin' chiropractor, I, I, I, I<p>

I know you can save me  
>And make me feel alive<p>

[Chorus:]

Make me come alive  
>Come on turn me on<br>Touch me, save my life  
>Come on and turn me on<br>I'm too young to die  
>Come on and turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on<p>

The PPGZ then sang the next song:

If you had my love  
>And I gave you all my trust<br>Would you comfort me  
>And if somehow you knew that your love would be untrue<br>Would you lie to me  
>And call me baby<br>Now if I gave you me, this is how it's got to be  
>First of all I won't take you cheatin' on me<br>Tell me who can I trust if I can't trust in you  
>And I refuse to let you play me for a fool<br>You said that we could possibly spend eternity  
>See that's what you told me (that's what you said)<br>But if you want me  
>You have to be fulfilling all my dreams<br>(If you really want me babe)

[CHORUS]

Said you want my love and you've got to have it all  
>But first there are some things you need to know<br>If you want to live  
>With all I have to give<br>I need to feel true love  
>Or it's got to end, yeah<br>I don't want you  
>Trying to get with me<br>And I end up unhappy  
>(Don't need the hurt and I don't need the pain)<br>So before I do  
>Give myself to you<br>I have to know the truth  
>(If I spend my life with you)<p>

Dawn, Martha, & Mason sang the next song:

Rabiosa

If you don't get enough I'll make it double  
>I got my boy now in big, big trouble<br>You know I want you atracao ahi

Ratata

You've got too much of that sex appeal  
>Don't play around because I'm for real<br>You see that road isn't meant for me  
>You know I want you amarrao aqui<p>

Oye papi  
>If you like it mocha<br>Come get a little closer  
>And bite me en la boca<p>

Oye papi

If you like it mocha  
>Come get a little closer<br>And bite me en la boca

Rabiosa, rabiosa  
>Come closer, come pull me closer<br>Yo soy rabiosa, rabiosa  
>Come closer, come pull me closer<p>

Rabiosa,

if you don't get enough I'll make it double

I'm tryin to have fun and  
>I love you but you want me<br>Atracao (ratata)

You got a lot of sex appeal  
>Now baby I'm for real<p>

You see that road isn't meant for me  
>You know I want you amarrao aqui<p>

Oye mami  
>Let me get that mocha<br>Come get a little closer  
>And bite me en la boca<p>

Oye papi  
>If you like it mocha<br>Come get a little closer  
>And bite me en la boca<p>

Oye mami  
>I like your mocha<br>Come get a little closer  
>And bite me en la boca<p>

Oye papi  
>If you like it mocha<br>Come get a little closer  
>And bite me en la boca<p>

Rabiosa, rabiosa  
>Come closer, come pull me closer<br>Yo soy rabiosa, rabiosa  
>Come closer, come pull me closer<p>

Oye mami  
>Let me get that mocha<br>Come get a little closer  
>And bite me en la boca<p>

Oye papi  
>If you like it mocha<br>Come get a little closer  
>And bite me en la boca<p>

Oye mami  
>I like your mocha<br>Come get a little closer  
>And bite me en la boca<p>

Oye papi  
>If you like it mocha<br>Come get a little closer  
>And bite me en la boca<p>

After they sang that song, Kaoru sang her song:

Lately I been stuck imagining  
>What I wanna do and what I really think,<br>time to flow out  
>Be a little inappropriate<br>'Cause I know that everybody's thinkin' it  
>when the lights out<p>

Shame on me  
>To need release<p>

Uncontrollably

I wanna go all the way  
>Taking out my freak tonight<br>I wanna show  
>All the dirt<br>I am running through my mind

Lately people got me all tied up  
>There's a countdown waiting for me to erupt<br>Time to blow out  
>I've been told who I should do it with<br>To keep both my hands above the blanket  
>When the lights out<p>

Shame on me  
>To need release<p>

Uncontrollably

I wanna go all the way  
>Taking out my freak tonight<br>I wanna show  
>All the dirt<br>I am running through my mind

Shame on me (shame on me)  
>To need release (to need release)<br>Uncontrollably (uncontrollably)

I wanna go, all the way  
>Taking out my freak tonight<br>I wanna show  
>All the dirt<br>I am running through my mind

After that, Dawn and Kaoru sang a song together:

willow, uhm, hello, can we get this party started? yeah!  
>uhm, hello, can we get this party started?<br>young money  
>i'm the fireball, i'm the fireball, i'm the fire, i'm the fireball, i'm the fireball, i'm the fire, i'm the fireball, i'm the fireball, i'm the fire, fire, fire, fire<br>since i landed here, i go phone up Obama  
>shook the world up, now i caused a little drama<br>leader of the new school  
>and yes i'm gonna light up the block to the stage when i wanna<br>brighter than the stars  
>now i head on the curb<br>walk it out

jigga

walk with the splur  
>levitating in my moment<br>suit me with the fur  
>imma rock the world til they following her<p>

i'm the fireball of the party, i'm the fire, i'm the fireball of the party, i'm the fire, i'm the fireball of the party, i'm the fire, i'm the fire, i'm the fire (x2)

seen i aint ever been the one to toot my own horn  
>beep beep<br>now watch me put it on  
>iset fire everywhere i play<br>make them all go insane  
>LA to UK<br>now imma burn it up when i step on the scene  
>my whole crew is fresh and they rollin' with me<br>you can turn me up yeah to the extreme  
>imma rock rock the world til they followin' me<p>

i'm the fireball of the party, i'm the fire, i'm the fireball of the party, i'm the fire, i'm the fireball of the party, i'm the fire, i'm the fire, i'm the fire (x2)

hey yo willow, didn't i just see you in china?  
>you're real major even though you're a minor<br>your daddy keep yu in designer  
>you're gully gully gully<br>yeah you're gully kinda  
>ok i'm the street fighter, call me Chun-Li<br>and it's going down like a bum knee  
>built the guest house to put the coupe in<br>cause i'm a fireball

hadouken!

put you under my wing  
>i'm the top boss<br>aint fro louisiana but i'm hot sauce  
>cut the mountain just to go and build a house off<br>so i aint ever gonna worry what the house cost  
>if they comin' at you, tell em' raise up<br>when it's time to whip you're hair put your braids up  
>thell em' escalator, elavator<br>you're the mean to step you're weight up  
>ain't nobody greater<br>will and jada is my neighbour, hater

i'm the fireball of the party, i'm the fire, i'm the fireball of the party, i'm the fire, i'm the fireball of the party, i'm the fire, i'm the fire, i'm the fire (x2)

watch the fire burn, burn, burn, watch me heat it up (x3)

i'm the fireball of the party, i'm the fire, i'm the fireball of the party, i'm the fire, i'm the fireball of the party, i'm the fire, i'm the fire, i'm the fire (x2)

After finishing their song, Dawn sang another song:

Dawn:

Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
>Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters<p>

Oh yea oohh, oh yea oohh, oh yea oohh

Heart thumps and you jump  
>Comin' down with goosebumps!<br>You dared to go there  
>I'ma I'ma get you so scared!<p>

We're wantin' to  
>We're hauntin' you<br>We're wantin' to  
>Eh eh<p>

You stayed in too late  
>To be getting afraid<br>This scene's extreme…  
>I I I I'ma get you so scared!<p>

We're wantin' to  
>We're hauntin' you<br>We're wantin' to  
>Eh eh<p>

Gonna get your body shakin'  
>Wishin' you could just awaken<p>

Here we go…  
>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<br>We're comin' to get ya!  
>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<br>We're comin' to get ya!  
>If you're only dreaming<br>Why I hear you screaming?  
>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<br>We're comin' to get ya!  
>We're comin' to get ya!<p>

Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
>Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters<p>

You hide or you try…  
>Kiss tomorrow goodbye!<br>We thrill to your chill…  
>B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!<p>

We're wantin' to  
>We're hauntin' you<br>We're wantin' to  
>Eh eh<p>

We might just bite underneath the moonlight  
>More fun if you run!<br>I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'

We're wantin' to  
>We're hauntin' you<br>We're wantin' to  
>Ehh ehh<p>

Gonna get your body shakin'  
>Wishin' you could just awaken<p>

Here we go…  
>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<br>We're comin' to get ya!  
>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<br>We're comin' to get ya!  
>If you're only dreaming<br>Why I hear you screaming?  
>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<br>We're comin' to get ya!  
>We're comin' to get ya!<p>

Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
>Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!<p>

Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head  
>Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire<p>

Gonna get your body shakin'  
>Wishin' you could just awaken<p>

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
>We're comin' to get ya!<br>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
>We're comin' to get ya!<br>If you're only dreaming  
>Why I hear you screaming?<br>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
>We're comin' to get ya!<br>We're comin' to get ya!

Oh yea oohh, oh yea oohh, oh yea oohh

We're comin' to get you!

After she finished her song, the PPGZ and Dawn sang their final song:

You make me so upset sometimes  
>I feel like I could lose my mind...<br>The conversation goes nowhere  
>Because you're never gonna take me there...<p>

And I know, what I know  
>And I know you're no good for me<br>Yeah I know, what I know  
>And I know it's not meant to be<p>

Here's my dilemma  
>One half of me wants ya<br>And the other half wants to forget  
>My-my-my dilemma<br>From the moment I met ya  
>I just can't get you out of my head<p>

And I tell myself to run from you  
>But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,<br>My dilemma, it's you, it's you  
>Your eyes have told a thousand lies<br>But I believe them when they look in mine...  
>I heard the rumors but you won't come clean<br>I guess I'm hoping it's because of me...

And I know, what I know  
>And I know you're no good for me<br>Yeah I know, what I know  
>And I know it's not meant to be<p>

Here's my dilemma  
>One half of me wants ya<br>And the other half wants to forget  
>My-my-my dilemma<br>From the moment I met ya  
>I just can't get you out of my head<p>

And I tell myself to run from you  
>But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,<br>My dilemma, it's you, it's you  
>Woah, I could live without you<br>Your smile, your eyes  
>The way you make me feel inside<br>I could live without you  
>But I don't wanna<br>I don't wanna

Oh

Oh, you make me so upset sometimes

Here's my dilemma  
>One half of me wants ya<br>And the other half wants to forget  
>My-my-my dilemma<br>From the moment I met ya  
>I just can't get you out of my head<br>(Can't get you out of my)  
>And I tell myself to run from you<br>But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,  
>My dilemma, it's you, it's you<p>

(It's you, it's you)  
>It's you, it's you, it's you, it's you (it's you...)<br>It's you, it's you, it's you

My-My-My Dilemma

After they all finished their songs, the group bowed down as the audience clapped wildly at the girls and Mason.

"What an excellent performance they made, now next up are these girls: Moriko, Minako, Kasumi, and Millie!" Robert shouted at his mic.

The audience lazily clapped as the Punks got on the stage.

"You think the audience would like their songs?" Momoko asked Dawn.

"Don't worry Momoko, there's no way they would like their songs" Dawn reassured her.

"I hope you're right" Momoko said as the girls saw the Punks getting ready to sing.


	5. Chapter 5

_**PPGZ vs PPNKGZ:The Sing Off**_

_**Chapter 5**_

The Powerpunk Girls started singing their songs:

PPNKGZ:

Oh baby baby  
>How was I supposed to know<br>That something wasn't right here  
>Oh baby baby<br>I shouldn't have let you go  
>And now you're out of sight yeah<br>Show me how you want it to be  
>Tell me baby cause I need to know now oh because<p>

My loneliness is killing me  
>(And I)<br>I must confess I still believe  
>When I'm not with you I lose my mind<br>Give me a sign  
>Hit me baby one more time<p>

Oh baby baby  
>The reason I breathe is you<br>Boy you got me blinded  
>Oh pretty baby<br>There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
>It's not the way I planned it<br>Show me how you want it to be  
>Tell me baby cause I need to know now oh because<p>

My loneliness is killing me  
>I must confess I still believe<br>When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
>Give me a sign<br>Hit my willy one more time

Oh baby baby how was I supposed to know  
>Oh pretty baby I shouldn't have let you go<p>

I must confess that my loneliness is killing me now  
>Don't you know I still believe<br>That you will be here  
>And give me a sign<br>Hit me baby one more time

My loneliness is killing me  
>I must confess I still believe<br>When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
>Give me a sign<br>Hit me baby one more time

After they sang it, Moriko went up and sang her song:

Moriko:

I am in love,  
>With what we are,<br>Not what we should be.

And I am,  
>I am starstruck.<br>With every part,  
>Of this whole story.<p>

So if it's just tonight,  
>The animal inside,<br>Let it live and die.

Like it's the end of time,  
>Like everything inside,<br>Let it live and die.

This is our last chance,  
>Give me your hands.<br>'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light.  
>The night is fading, heart is racing.<br>Now just come and love me like we're gonna die.

Oh.

I'm not asleep, I'm up for the fight  
>Into the magic.<br>And I don't, want the concrete.  
>[ From: ]<br>I am alive.  
>Comes with the tragic.<p>

So if it's just tonight,  
>The animal inside,<br>Let it live and die.

This is our last chance, Give me your hands.  
>'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light.<br>The night is fading, heart is racing.  
>Now just come and love me like we're gonna die.<p>

Oh.

Oh.  
>Da da da da da da.<br>Oh.

This is our last chance, Give me your hands.  
>'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light.<br>The night is fading, heart is racing.  
>Now just come and love me like we're gonna die. Oh.<p>

Oh. Oh. Oh.

After she finished her song, the rest of the Punks sang another song together:

PPNKGZ:

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
>Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty<br>When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
>Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me<p>

I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
>I'm the kind that boys fantasize<br>I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
>I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the<br>Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

My mouth never takes a holiday  
>I always shock with the things I say<br>I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly  
>Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money<br>I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
>Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me<p>

I pick my skirts to be sexy  
>Just like my thoughts a bit naughty<br>When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy  
>Can't change I am<br>Sexy naughty bitchy me

After they finished their song, Minako came up and sang her song:

Minako:

I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth<p>

Hop up out the bed, turn my swag on  
>Pay no attention to them haters<br>Because we whip 'em off  
>And we ain't doin' nothin' wrong<br>So don't tell me nothin'  
>I'm just trying to have fun<br>So keep the party jumping  
>So what's up? (yeah)<br>And now they don't know what to do  
>We turn our back and whip our hair and just<br>Shake em off, shake em off  
>Shake em off, shake em off<p>

Don't let haters get me off my grind  
>Keep my head up, I know I'll be fine<br>Keep fighting until I get there  
>When I'm down and I feel like giving up<p>

I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth<p>

Imma get more shine in a little bit  
>Soon as I hit the stage applause<br>I'm hearing it  
>Whether is black stars, black cars<br>I'm feelin it  
>But can't none of them whip it like I do (I)<br>I get to the mm-yeah go hard  
>When they see me pull up<br>I whip it real hard  
>I whip it real hard<br>Real hard  
>I whip it real hard<p>

Don't let haters get me off my grind  
>Keep my head up, I know I'll be fine<br>Keep fighting until I get there  
>When I'm down and I feel like giving up<p>

I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth<p>

All my ladies if you feel it  
>Gone and do it, do it<br>Whip your hair (whip your hair)  
>Don't matter if it's long, short<br>Do it, do it whip your hair!

All my ladies if you feel it  
>Gone and do it, do it<br>Whip your hair (whip your hair)  
>Don't matter if it's long, short<br>Do it, do it whip your hair, your hair, your hair!

I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth<p>

After she finished her song, Kasumi sang her song:

Kasumi:

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<p>

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-Roma-ma-ah!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-Roma-ma-ah!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

I want your ugly  
>I want your disease<br>I want your everything  
>As long as it's free<br>I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

I want your drama  
>The touch of your hand<br>I want you leather studded kiss in the scene  
>And I want your love<p>

Love-love-love

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

You know that I want you  
>And you know that I need you<br>I want a bad,your bad romance

I want your loving  
>And I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>I want your loving<br>All your love is revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<p>

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<p>

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<p>

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-Roma-ma-ah!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

I want your horror  
>I want your design<br>'Cause you're a criminal  
>As long as your mine<br>I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

I want your psycho  
>Your vertical stick<br>Want you in my room  
>When your baby is sick<br>I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

You know that I want you  
>And you know that I need you<br>I want a bad,your bad romance

I want your loving  
>And I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>I want your loving<br>All your love is revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<p>

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<p>

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<p>

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-Roma-ma-ah!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-Roma-ma-ah!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Walk walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move that ** crazy  
>Walk walk fashion baby<br>Work it  
>Move that ** crazy<br>Walk walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move that ** crazy  
>Walk walk fashion baby<br>Work it  
>Imma Freak ** baby<p>

I want your love  
>And I want your revenge<br>I want your love  
>I don't wanna be friends<p>

Je veux ton amour  
>Et je veux te venger<br>Je veux ton amour  
>Je ne veux pas être amis<p>

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<p>

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<p>

I want your love  
>And I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>I want your love<br>and I want your lovers revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<p>

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<p>

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<p>

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-Roma-ma-ah!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

After Kasumi finished her song, the rest of the Punks came to the stage and bowed while the audience clapped lazily and cheered quietly.

"Well that was interesting" Robert said on his mic, "Now you the audience must pick which group wins the spring bash trophy! Which one of you votes for this group?" he pointed to Moriko, Minako, Kasumi, and Millie who were cheering and clapping to themselves while the audience remained silent or gave a thumbs down. "Alright who chose this group?" he pointed to Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Dawn, Melanie, Martha, and Mason and the audience cheered loudly with so many uproars it nearly burst the girls' and Mason's eardrums. "Well then this group has won the Spring Bash Karaoke Contest, congratulations!" Robert said in his mic and clapped for them as the group cheered with glee while the Punks were disbelieved that they lost.

"But before we hand them the trophy, let's finish the next group and see which boy group will win this year's Spring Bash Karaoke Contest" Robert shouted in his mic as he pointed to the Ruffs and Runts near the stage which made the audience roar.

"You guys are gonna do fine don't worry" Momoko told Kaito and his brothers.

"Thanks Momoko-chan, my brothers and I are definitely gonna win this!" Kaito told her.

"Good luck boys!" The girls said as they hugged them and the boys hugged them back.

While they were hugging, the Punks were across from them and were glaring daggers at them.

"I can't believe we lost to those losers!" Moriko shouted in anger.

"Its not fair!" Minako whined.

"The Runts better win this so the Ruffs would lose" Millie said.

Kasumi didn't say anything but was staring at Seiji while Seiji stared back at her.

"Kasumi!" the girls shouted at her.

"Ow! What was that for!" Kasumi growled at them.

"We were calling your name so many times, you were staring at Seiji weren't you?" Minako told her.

"S-So what if I am, we all know that we still like the Runts though right?" Kasumi shot back at them.

"T-True but let's face it, they don't like us since they probably like those goody goody Powderpuffs" Millie said in annoyance but with a hint of sadness.

"Girls this is no time to be sad, the Ruffs are about to sing now!" Moriko shouted at them as the Ruffs got on the stage and prepared to sing for the audience.


	6. Chapter 6

_**PPGZ vs PPNKGZ:The Sing Off**_

_**Chapter 6**_

The RRBZ got on stage and sang their songs:

Butch:

Usher (yeah man)  
>So we back in the club<br>Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side)  
>Thank God the week is done<br>I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)  
>Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up<br>No control of my body  
>Ain't I seen you before?<br>I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
>Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<br>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life<br>Gonna get you right  
>Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<br>Keep downing drinks like this  
>Not tomorrow that just right now, now, now, now, now, now<br>Gonna set the roof on fire  
>Gonna burn this mother **er down, down, down, down, down, down<br>Hands up, when the music drops  
>We both put our hands up<br>Put your hands on my body  
>Swear I seen you before<br>I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
>Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<br>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life<br>Gonna get you right  
>Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<p>

Bat:

Usher, haha  
>hear no evil, speak no evil, see no evil<br>get it baby, hope you catch that like T.O.  
>thats how we roll<br>my life is a movie, and you just tivoed, hah  
>honey got me swishin' like a dreadlock<br>she don't rustle but i got her in a head lock  
>yeaba deba do make her bed rock<br>mommy on fire, psh, so read hot  
>bada bing bada boom<br>mr world wide as i step in the room  
>ima hustla baby, but that you know<br>and tonight is just me and you

dalle

Butch:

Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<br>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
>Gonna get you right<br>Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<br>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
>Gonna get you right<br>Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
>Yeah, thank you DJ<p>

After Butch and Bat sang their song, the rest of the RRBZ came up and sang a song together:

RRBZ:

Yeah, yeah  
>When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly<br>I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
>This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,<br>It's Redfoo with the big afro  
>And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow<p>

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]  
>Ah... I work out<br>Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]  
>Ah... I work out<p>

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it [x2]

Yeah

When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
>And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)<br>This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
>We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous<br>No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]  
>Ah... I work out<br>Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]  
>I work out<p>

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it [x2]

I'm sexy and I know it...

Check it out [x2]  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah [x3]<br>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah  
>Do the wiggle man<br>I do the wiggle man

Yeah

I'm sexy and I know it

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]  
>Ah... I work out<br>Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]  
>Ah... I work out<p>

Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!

After they finish their song; Bat, Britney, and Brick came up and sang their song:

Britney:

You can go hard or you can go home  
>You can go hard or you can go home<br>You can go hard or you can go home  
>You can go hard or you can go home<br>You can go hard or you can go home  
>You can go hard or you can go home<br>You can go hard or you can go home  
>You can go hard or you can go home<br>Oh my goodness, this beat is so hard...

Oh

Oh my goodness, this beat is so hard...

Bat:

Imma go hard, hard to the core  
>Hard like moth* f*c*in liquid swords<br>Harder than worldwide stadium tours  
>I am the future, Delorian doors<br>Will he survive? Never deceased  
>I don't think I'mma ever rest in peace<br>Imma kill the game, leave the rest in pieces  
>Now everybody want my recipes<p>

...

I'm just making money for my grankids' nieces  
>Imma work hard, that's my thesis<br>This beat is a sh*t fesces  
>Pardon me ma'am, Imma go dumb<br>Smart. , I'm complicated, hard.  
>I end the beginning, and start it again<p>

Britney:

You can go hard or you can go home  
>You can go hard or you can go home<br>You can go hard or you can go home  
>You can go hard or you can go home<br>You can go hard or you can go home  
>You can go hard or you can go home<br>You can go hard or you can go home  
>You can go hard or you can go home<br>Oh my goodness, this beat is so hard...  
>Oh my goodness, this beat is so hard...<p>

Bat:

You can get that, or you can get this  
>You can call a demon, Imma call jesus<br>You can get a curse, you can get a cross  
>You can go to work, or you can be the boss<br>Imma be the owner, be a thought doner  
>Imma go hard, like i'm on a mother f*c*in boner<p>

Imma make the beat put the people in a coma  
>You can be a geek or be a rolling stoner<br>I woke up in the morning,  
>Hard like morning wood in the morning<br>Woke up thinking about microphoning  
>E.t own the mic ...<br>I wait out like nasa, i'm way over here I go passed you  
>I get stacks of cash, you get cashews<br>I go hard, statues

Britney:

You can go hard or you can go home  
>You can go hard or you can go home<br>You can go hard or you can go home  
>You can go hard or you can go home<br>You can go hard or you can go home  
>You can go hard or you can go home<br>You can go hard or you can go home  
>You can go hard or you can go home<p>

Now let me take this time to say  
>I don't wanna lead you on<br>You can go hard or you can go home  
>Well I, I know there is a life to pay<br>I don't wanna lead you on  
>You can go hard or you can go home<br>You can go hard...

Bat&Britney:

Wait a minute, Imma make it a little harder  
>Imma make it a little harder<br>Give it to you a little harder  
>THIS IS HARD...<p>

Brick:

Hard like a rock n roll  
>Time-bomb ticking, explode<br>Vivid as a stan mode  
>Better move back now<br>It's bout to blow  
>Hard like geometry and trigonometry<br>This is crazy

Phycology

Get it baby  
>I'm bou to win<br>Watch out now  
>I'm going in<br>You can go hard or you can go home  
>You can go hard<br>You can go hard or you can go home  
>You can go hard<br>You can go hard or you can go home  
>You can go hard<br>You can go hard or you can go home  
>You can go hard<p>

After they sang their song, Boomer and Brick sang a song together:

Boomer:

This one's for you and me,  
>living out our dreams<br>We're all right where we should be  
>Lift my arms out wide I open my eyes<br>And now all I wanna see  
>Is a sky full of lighters<br>A sky full of lighters

Brick:

By the time you hear this I will have already spiralled up  
>I would never do nothing to let you cowards ** my world up<br>If I was you, I would duck, or get struck like lightening,  
>Fighters keep fighting, put your lighters up, point em' skyward uh<br>Had a dream I was king, I woke up, still kingâ€¦  
>This rap game's nipple is mine for the milking,<br>Till nobody else even **ing feels me, till' it kills me  
>I swear to god I'll be the **ing illest in this music<br>There is or there ever will be, disagree?  
>Feel free, but from now on I'm refusing to ever give up<br>The only thing I ever gave up is using. No more excuses.  
>Excuse me if my head is too big for this building<br>And pardon me if I'm a cocky prick but you ** are slick  
>Poppin ** on how you flipped ya life around, crock-of-**<br>Who you dicks try to kid, flipped **, you did the opposite  
>You stayed the same, cause ** backwards is still ** you pricks<br>I love it when I tell em shove it  
>Cause it wasn't that long ago when Marshall sat, luster lacked, flustered<br>Cuz he couldn't cut mustard, muster up nothing  
>Brain fuzzy, cause he's buzzin', woke up from that buzz<br>Now you wonder why he does it, how he does it  
>Wasn't cause he had buzzards circle around his head<br>Waiting for him to drop dead, was it?  
>Or was it, cause them ** wrote him off<br>Little hussy ** fusses, cause f-ck it, guess it doesn't matter now, does it  
>What difference it make?<br>What it take to get it through your thick skulls  
>As if this aint some **<br>People don't usually come back this way  
>From a place that was dark as I was in<br>Just to get to this place  
>Now let these words be like a switch blade to a haters rib cage<br>And let it be known from this day forward  
>I wanna just say thanks cause your hate is what gave me the strength<br>So let em bic's raise cause I came with 5'9 but I feel like I'm 6'8

Boomer:

This one's for you and me, living out our dreams  
>We're all right where we should be<br>Lift my arms out wide I open my eyes  
>And now all I wanna see<br>Is a sky full of lighters  
>A sky full of lighters<p>

[Royce Da 5'9"]  
>By the time you hear this I'll probably already be outtie<br>I advance like going from toting iron to going and buying 4 or 5 of the homies the iron man Audi  
>My daddy told me slow down, boy, you goin to blow it<br>And I aint gotta stop the beat a minute  
>To tell Shady I love him the same way that he did Dr Dre on the Chronic<br>Tell him how real he is or how high I am  
>Or how I would kill for him for him to know it<br>I cried plenty tears, my daddy got a bad back  
>So it's only right that I right till he can march right into that post office and tell em to hang it up<br>Now his career's Lebron's jersey in 20 years  
>I'll stop when I'm at the very top<br>You ** on me on your way up  
>It's 'bout to be a scary drop<br>Cause what goes up must come down  
>You going down on something you don't wanna see like a hairy box<br>Every hour, happy hour now  
>Life is wacky now<br>Used to have to eat the cat to get the **  
>Now I'm just the cats meoww, ow<br>Classic now, always down for the catch weight like

Pacquiao

Ya'll are doomed  
>I remember when T-Pain aint wanna work with me<br>My car starts itself, parks itself and autotunes  
>Cause now I'm in the Aston<br>I went from having my city locked up  
>To getting treated like Kwame Kilpatrick<br>And now I'm fantastic  
>Compared to a weed high<br>And y'all niggas just gossipin' like **  
>on a radio and TV<br>See me, we fly  
>Y'all buggin out like Wendy Williams staring at a bee-hive<br>And how real is that  
>I remember signing my first deal and now I'm the second best I can deal with that<br>Now Bruno can show his **,  
>without the MTV awards gag<p>

Boomer:

You and I know what it's like to be kicked down  
>Forced to fight<br>But tonight we're alright  
>So hold up your lights<br>Let it shine

Cause this one's for you and me,  
>living out our dreams<br>We're all right where we should be  
>Lift my arms out wide I open my eyes<br>And now all I wanna see  
>Is a sky full of lighters<br>A sky full of lighters

After they sang their song, Bat and the rest of the RRBZ sang a song together:

Bat:

Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
>Down, down<br>Even if the sky is falling down?  
>Down, down<p>

You oughta know  
>Tonight is the night to let it go<br>Put on a show  
>I wanna see how you lose control<p>

So leave it behind  
>'Cause we have a night to get away<br>So come on and fly with me  
>As we make our great escape<p>

So baby, don't worry  
>You are my only<br>You won't be lonely  
>Even if the sky is falling down<br>You'll be my only  
>No need to worry<p>

Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
>Down, down<br>Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
>Down, down<br>Even if the sky is falling down?

Just let it be  
>Come on and bring your body next to me<br>I'll take you away  
>Turn this place into our private getaway<p>

So leave it behind  
>'Cause we have a night to get away<br>So come on and fly with me  
>As we make our great escape<br>So why don't we run away?

Baby, don't worry  
>You are my only<br>You won't be lonely  
>Even if the sky is falling down<br>You'll be my only  
>No need to worry<p>

Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
>Down, down<br>Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
>Down, down<br>Even if the sky is fallin' down?

RRBZ:

Down like she 'posed to be  
>She gets down low for me<br>Down like her temperature  
>'Cause to me she zero degrees<p>

She cold, over freeze  
>I got that girl from overseas<br>Now she's my Miss America  
>Now can I be her soldier, please?<p>

I'm fightin' for this girl  
>On the battlefield of love<br>Don't it look like baby cupid  
>Sent her arrows from above?<br>Don't you ever leave the side of me  
>Indefinitely, not probably<br>And honestly, I'm down like the economy

Bat:

Baby, don't worry  
>You are my only<br>You won't be lonely  
>Even if the sky is falling down<br>You'll be my only  
>No need to worry<p>

Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
>(And the sky is falling down)<br>Down, down  
>Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?<br>(Are you down? Are you down?)  
>Down, down<br>Even if the sky is falling down?  
>(And the sky is falling down)<br>And the sky is falling down

After they sang their song, Bat sang their final song:

Bat:

All my life and the hereafter  
>I've never seen, seen one like you<p>

You're a knife, sharp and deadly  
>And it's me that you cut into<br>But I don't mind, in fact, I like it  
>Though I'm terrified, I'm turned on but scared of you<p>

She's a monster, beautiful monster  
>Beautiful monster but I don't mind<br>And I need her, said I need her  
>Beautiful monster but I don't mind<p>

No, I don't mind  
>(I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind)<br>No, I don't mind  
>(I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind)<p>

No, I don't mind  
>(I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind)<br>No, I don't mind

In her eyes, there's love and fire  
>In my heart, she's burning through<br>But I don't mind, in fact, I like it  
>Though I'm terrified, I'm turned on but scared of you<p>

She's a monster, beautiful monster  
>Beautiful monster but I don't mind<br>And I need her, said I need her  
>Beautiful monster but I don't mind<p>

And I need her, said I need her  
>Beautiful monster<br>But I don't mind  
>(I don't mind, I don't I don't mind)<br>No, I don't mind

Playing with my heart  
>And she's playing with my mind<p>

And I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind  
>No, I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind<br>No, I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind  
>No, I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind<p>

(I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind)  
>And I don't mind<br>(I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind)  
>Said I don't mind<p>

(I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind)  
>Said I don't mind<br>(I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind)  
>Beautiful monster<p>

She's a monster, beautiful monster  
>Beautiful monster but I don't mind<br>And I need her, said I need her  
>Beautiful monster but I don't mind<p>

And I need her, said I need her  
>Beautiful monster<br>But I don't mind  
>(I don't mind, I don't I don't mind)<br>No, I don't mind

(Said I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind)  
>No, I don't mind<br>(I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind)  
>No, I don't mind<p>

(I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind)  
>No, I don't mind<p>

After the song was finished, the audience roared with cheers and applause while the RRBZ bowed down for their performance and they got off the stage.

"That was an excellent performance performed by Group 1!" Robert shouted in his mic while clapping for the RRBZ. "Now its time for Group 2 to sing their songs and we will pick which boy group will be the winner of this spring bash!"

The RRNTBZ were on the stage and prepared to sing their songs.

"Let's hope the boys win this bash" Momoko told her friends.

"The boys were awesome, there is no way that the Runts would top that" Dawn reassured her.

"Let's hope the RowdyRunts don't win this" Miyako said with worry.

"Same here" Kaoru said.

"Don't worry girls, just have faith in the Ruffs" Nexa thought as she saw the Runts preparing to sing.


	7. Chapter 7

_**PPGZ VS PPNKGZ:The Sing Off**_

_**Chapter 7**_

The RowdyRunt Boys were on the stage preparing to sing. Brownie got up first and sang his song:

Brownie:

Woah Woah

Now listen to me baby  
>Before I love and leave you<br>They call me heart breaker  
>I don't wanna deceive you<p>

If you fall for me  
>I'm not easy to please<br>Imma tear you apart  
>Told you from the start, baby from the start.<p>

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. [x4]

Woah Woah

Theres not point trying to hide it  
>No point trying to evade it<br>I know I got a problem  
>Problem with misbehavior<p>

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. [x4]

Woah Woah [x2]

And I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold  
>Like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone<p>

If you fall for me I'm only gonna tear you apart  
>Told ya from the start.<p>

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. [x4]

Woah woah woah [x4]

After he finished his song, Buddy came up and sang his song:

Buddy:

I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
>I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans<br>I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands  
>Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands<p>

Ye, ye

'Cause it goes on and on and on...  
>And it goes on and on and on...<p>

Yeah!

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
>Saying AYO! gotta let go!<br>I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
>Saying AYO! baby, let's go!<p>

'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
>We gon' go all night,<br>We gon' light it up,  
>Like it's dynamite!<br>'Cause I told you once,  
>Now I told you twice,<br>We gon' light it up,  
>Like it's dynamite!<p>

I came to move, move, move, move  
>Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew<br>I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do  
>Just what the **, came here to do, do, do, do<p>

Ye, ye

'Cause it goes on and on and on...  
>And it goes on and on and on...<p>

Yeah!

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
>Saying AYO! gotta let go!<br>I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
>Saying AYO! baby, let's go!<p>

'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
>We gon' go all night,<br>We gon' light it up,  
>Like it's dynamite!<br>'Cause I told you once,  
>Now I told you twice,<br>We gon' light it up,  
>Like it's dynamite!<p>

I'm gonna take it all, I,  
>I'm gonna be the last one standing.<br>Higher over all, I,  
>I'm gonna be the last one landing.<br>Cause I, I, I.. believe it,  
>And I, I, I .. I just want it all...<br>I just want it all...  
>I'm gonna put my hands in the air!<br>Hands, hands in the air!  
>Put your hands in the air!<p>

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
>Saying AYO! gotta let go!<br>I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
>Saying AYO! baby, let's go!<p>

'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
>We gon' go all night,<br>We gon' light it up,  
>Like it's dynamite!<br>'Cause I told you once,  
>Now I told you twice,<br>We gon' light it up,  
>Like it's dynamite!<p>

After Buddy finished his song, Bard came up and sang his song:

Bard:

I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid  
>To take a stand, to take a stand<br>(Yeah, it's been a ride)  
>Everybody, everybody<br>(I guess I had to)  
>Come take my hand, come take my hand<br>(Go to that place to get to this one)

We'll walk this world together through the storm  
>(Now some of you)<br>Whatever weather, cold or warm  
>(Might still be in that place)<br>Just lettin' you know that you're not alone  
>(If you're tryin' to get out)<br>Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road  
>(Just follow me, I'll get you there)<p>

You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em  
>But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em<br>'Cause ain't no way I'ma let you stop me from causing mayhem  
>When I say I'ma do something, I do it, I don't give a damn what you think<p>

I'm doin' this for me, so ** the world  
>Feed it beans, it's gassed up if it thinks it's stopping me<br>I'ma be what I set out to be, without a doubt, undoubtedly  
>And all those who look down on me, I'm tearing down your balcony<p>

No if, ands, or buts, don't try to ask him why or how can he  
>From "Infinite" down to that last "Relapse" album<br>He's still shittin' whether he's on salary, paid hourly  
>Until he bows out or he ** his bowels out of him<p>

Whichever comes first, for better or worse  
>He's married to the game, like a **-you for Christmas<br>His gift is a curse, forget the earth, he's got  
>The urge to pull his ** from the dirt and ** the whole universe<p>

I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid  
>To take a stand, to take a stand<br>Everybody, everybody  
>Come take my hand, come take my hand<p>

We'll walk this route together through the storm  
>Whatever weather, cold or warm<br>Just lettin' you know that you're not alone  
>Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road<p>

Okay, quit playin' with the scissors and ** and cut the crap  
>I shoudldn't have to rhyme these words in a rhythm for you to know it's a wrap<br>You said you was the king, you lied through your teeth  
>For that ** your fillings, instead of getting crowned you're getting capped<p>

And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back  
>I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact<br>Let's be honest, that last "Relapse" CD, was "eh"  
>Perhaps I ran the max and since hit the ground<p>

Relax, I ain't goin' back to that now  
>All I'm tryin' to say is get back, click clack, pow<br>'Cause I ain't playin' around, it's the game called circlin'  
>I don't know how, I'm way too rough to back down<p>

But I think I'm still tryin' to figure this crap out  
>Thought I had it mapped out, but I guess I didn't<br>This **ing black cloud still follows me around  
>But it's time to exorcise these demons, these mother**ers are doing jumping-jacks now<p>

I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid  
>To take a stand, to take a stand<br>Everybody, everybody  
>Come take my hand, come take my hand<p>

We'll walk this route together through the storm  
>Whatever weather, cold or warm<br>Just lettin' you know that you're not alone  
>Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road<p>

And I just can't keep living this way  
>So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage<p>

I'm standing up, I'ma face my demons  
>I'm manning up, I'ma hold my ground<br>I've had enough, now I'm so fed up  
>Tryin' to put my life back together right now<p>

It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me  
>Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally for you<br>So I could come back a brand new me, you helped see me through  
>And don't even realize what you did, believe me you<p>

I've been through the ringer, but take it through little to the middle finger  
>I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of<br>My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers  
>And drop dead, no more beef flingers<p>

No more drama, from now on I promise to only focus  
>On handlin' my responsibilities as a father<br>I solemnly swear to always treat this roof like my daughter  
>And raise it, you couldn't lift a single shingle on it<p>

'Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club  
>Or the corner pub and lift the whole liquour counter up<br>'Cause I'm raisin' the bar, I shoot for the moon  
>But I'm too busy gazin' at stars I feel amazin'<p>

And I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid  
>To take a stand, to take a stand<br>Everybody, everybody  
>Come take my hand, come take my hand<p>

We'll walk this route together through the storm  
>Whatever weather, cold or warm<br>Just lettin' you know that you're not alone  
>Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road<p>

After Bard sang his song, Brade came up and sang his song:

Brade:

I like this right here...  
>Oh, oh, oh...<br>Whoa...  
>Th-the This young girl, she's so cute, cute<br>Everytime I see her, wear a fresh pair of shoes.  
>'Cause this young girl, she's such a killer, killer<br>Can't wait til I have it, I'ma spend half a milla  
>I can see us together on top<br>We livin' like we hit the jackpot  
>Cha-ching, like money in the bank<br>You should be with me  
>You're like my favorite song<br>On the radio, radio, radio, radio  
>I could listen to you all day<br>You're like a music video, video vi-vi-video  
>I could look at you all day<br>You make me do my two-step all day  
>You keep me lookin' fly for ya all day<br>So you should be my girlfriend all day  
>We're like a hit on my radio, radio<br>You got this young boy, wreakin' his brain  
>Trying to make you mine, but I don't got a ring<br>You got this young boy, goin' insane  
>Tell me that you're single and you're waiting for me<br>I can see us together on top  
>We livin' like we hit the jackpot<br>Cha-ching, like money in the bank  
>You should be with me<br>You're like my favorite song

On the radio, radio, radio, radio, radio  
>I could listen to you all day<br>You're like a music video, video vi-vi-video  
>I could look at you all day<br>You make me do my two-step all day  
>You keep me lookin' fly for ya all day<br>So you should be my girlfriend all day  
>We're like a hit on my radio, radio<br>Singing to this song all day-ay-yay-yay-yay-yay-yeah  
>Day- ay-yay-yay-yeah<br>Singing to this song All day-ay-yay-yay-yay-yay-yeah

Day-ay-yay-yay-yeah

Stopped me in my tracks, I had to know your name  
>Nik Nak Patty, got a fine lil' swag<br>You and me together is a match, match  
>Tell me, baby, why you makin' me wait all day<br>Nik Nak Patty, got a fine lil' swag  
>You and me together girl, we got it in the bag-bag-bag-bag<br>You're like my favorite sing on the radio, radio, radio, radio  
>I could listen to ya' all day<br>You're like a music video, video, vi-vi-video  
>I could look at you all day<br>You make me do my two-step all day  
>You keep me lookin' proud for ya' all day<br>So you should be my girlfriend all day  
>We're like a hit on the radio, radio<br>Singin' to this song all day-ay-yay-yay-yay-yay-yeah

Day-ay-yay-yay-yeah

Singin' to this song all day-ay-yay-yay-yay-yay-yeah

Day-ay-yay-yay-yea

After Brade finished his song, the rest of the RRNTBZ came up and sang a song together:

RRNTBZ:

It's amazing, I'm the reason  
>Everybody fired up this evening<br>I'm exhausted, barely breathing  
>Holding on to what I believe in<p>

No matter what you'll never take that from me  
>My reign is as far as your eyes can see<p>

It's amazin', so amazin', so amazin', so amazin'  
>It's amazin', so amazin', so amazin', so amazin'<br>It's amazin'  
>(Let's go)<p>

I'm a monster, I'm a killer  
>I know I'm wrong, yeah<br>I'm a problem that'll never ever be solved

And no matter what you'll never take that from me  
>My reign is as far as your eyes can see<p>

It's amazin', so amazin', so amazin', so amazin'  
>It's amazin', so amazin', so amazin', so amazin'<br>It's amazin'  
>(Let's go)<p>

I'm a monster, I'm a maven  
>I know this world is changin'<br>Never gave in, never gave up  
>I'm the only thing I'm afraid of<p>

No matter what you'll never take that from me  
>My reign is as far as your eyes can see<p>

It's amazin', so amazin', so amazin', so amazin'  
>It's amazin', so amazin', so amazin', so amazin'<br>It's amazin', so amazin', so amazin', so amazin'  
>It's amazin', so amazin', so amazin', so amazin'<br>It's amazin'

I'm amazin', yeah, I'm all that  
>If I ain't on my grind then what you call that?<br>Victorious, yeah, we warriors  
>We make history, strive off victory<p>

Standing at my podium  
>I'm trying watch my sodium<br>Die high blood pressure  
>You even let the Feds getcha<p>

I'm amazin', born on the full moon  
>I was bred to get it in, no spoon<br>That's why I'm so goose, summer time, no juice  
>Big family, small house, no rooms<p>

They like, oh God, why you go so hard?  
>Look what he's been through<br>He deserves an applause

So amazin', so amazin', so amazin'  
>It's amazin', so amazin', so amazin', so amazin'<br>It's amazin', so amazin', so amazin', so amazin'  
>It's amazin', so amazin', so amazin', so amazin'<br>It's amazin'

After they sang their song, they sang their final song:

RRNTBZ:

My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every note o-oh  
>Make me your radio<br>Turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>So sing along to my stereo  
>If I was just another dusty record on the shelf<br>Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else  
>If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?<br>Like it read well, check it, Travie, I can handle that  
>Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks<br>It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks  
>I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that<br>Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts  
>If I could only find a note to make you understand<br>I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hands  
>To keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune<br>And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you  
>My heart's a stereo<br>It beats for you, so listen close  
>Hear my thoughts in every note<br>Make me your radio  
>Turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>So sing along to my stereo<br>Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh, so sing along to my stereo<br>If I was an old-school, fifty pound boombox  
>Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk<br>Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops

And crank it higher every time they told you to stop  
>And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me<br>When you have to purchase mad D batteries  
>Appreciate every mixtape your friends make<br>You never know, we come and go like on the interstate  
>I think finally found a note to make you understand<br>If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand  
>T' keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune<br>And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you  
>My heart's a stereo<br>It beats for you, so listen close  
>Hear my thoughts in every note o-oh<br>Make me your radio  
>Turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>So sing along to my stereo<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh, so sing along to my stereo<br>I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)  
>Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)<br>I'll take your hand and hold it closer to mine  
>Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind<br>My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every note o-oh  
>Make me your radio<br>'N turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>So sing along to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, to my stereo<br>Oh oh oh oh, so sing along to my stereo

(Yeah)

After they finished their song, the audience slightly cheered for them while the boys bowed down on the stage and walked off the stage.

"That was a good performance by Group 2" Robert said as he lightly clapped. "Now audience its time for you to vote do you choose Group 1?" he pointed to the Ruffs and the audience roared with cheers. "Or Group 2?" he pointed to the Runts and there was a slight cheer which was mostly from the Punks. "It looks like Group 1 is our winner, congratulations boys!" Robert said with glee as the Ruffs whooped and cheered for themselves and hugged each other while the Puffs yayed for them and the Punks were in shock that the Runts lost.

"And now can our winning girl group come up the stage please?" Robert said in his mic. The Puffs went up the stage next to the Ruffs.

"Now ladies and gents, since you both are the winners you'll be competing against each other in the singing contest and we'll be crowning which boy/girl group will be the winners of the Spring Bash of 2012!" Robert boomed in his mic as the audience roared with their cheers. "But since the winning boy group just competed, we'll have a 10 minute break first so that way you two groups can regain your energy and compete each other to see which group would be the winner, is that fair enough?" The Puffs and Ruffs looked at each other and nodded yes toward him. "Alright now let's have the break first and then we'll compete" Robert finished in his mic as he walked toward the back of the stage while the Puffs and Ruffs got off the stage and were talking with each other.

"Alright we finally won and now those Punks will be forced to date the Runts!" Dawn exclaimed in happiness as she high-fived with Kaoru.

"Since we both won, looks like we'll be dating each other now" Hiroshi smirked as he put his arm around Dawn which caused her to slightly blush but she quickly regained her composure.

"Hold on, right now we're rivals so we can't date each other yet right after we finish our competition with each other" Momoko pointed out as Dawn got Hiroshi's arm off of her.

"Yeah you're right but you girls better be careful because the boys and I are gonna dominate you" Kaito said as he smirked.

"There's no way that'll happen" Momoko said to him.

"Well then let's make a deal then" Shiro said as he smirked.

"What kind of deal?" Kaoru said as she crossed her arms.

"If you girls win, then we'll carry your books for a month" Riku said.

"But what will happen if you guys win?" Miyako asked.

"You girls have to let us make-out with you before our dates are over" Hiroshi smirked as he crossed his arms.

"WHAT!" the girls exclaimed in shock.

"There is no way in a million years that'll happen!" Dawn shouted at them.

"You girls wanna bet?" Kaito smirked.

"We accept your bet" Momoko said as she shook hands with Kaito.

"You girls better watch out because we'll win this competition" Shiro said with a triumphant smirk.

"I don't think so pretty boy!" Kaoru shot back at him. While the greens argued about who's winning, the others sighed and talked about something else. Dawn noticed that Nexa was being quiet today and she saw her looking at something from the distance. Dawn went over to her and looked at the same direction she was looking at and saw the Punks talking with the Runts. Nexa saw Dawn with her and grabbed her arm and dragged her to a table where they are a few feet away from the Punks and Runts but could hear them pretty well.

"Nexa what are you do- Dawn couldn't finish as Nexa put a hand on her mouth to silence her and let her know that she must stay quiet to listen to the conversation the Punks and Runts are saying.

"Okay what do you guys want to talk with us about?" Moriko asked the boys as she slightly raised her eyebrow.

"Well since we both lost and we have to date each other by force, we want to tell you girls something that we wanted to say all this time ever since we first saw you girls" Katashi said as his brothers agreed with him.

"Well what is it?" Millie asked them.

"We want to say is that we love you girls!" Hiroyuki shouted as he slightly blushed.

"W-What!" the Punks said as they blushed.

"You heard us, we loved you girls ever since we first met" Seiji said.

"But we were afraid that you didn't love us since you liked the Ruffs so we thought about keeping our feelings of you inside our heads but we couldn't stop thinking about you girls" Rokuro said with a bit of pink on his cheeks.

"Since you girls lost to the Puffs, we wanted to lose so we'll date you girls and admit our feelings toward you girls but its okay if you girls don't feel the same way" Katashi said with a bit of disappointment in his tone.

"What are you nuts, we love you boys too!" the Punks shouted at them.

"Y-You girls do?" the Runts said in shock.

"Well duh! The girls and I just wanted to use the Ruffs to make you jealous because we thought that you liked the Puffs and we were hoping to admit our feelings to you boys but we couldn't because we were afraid that you would reject us" Minako said as she slightly blushed.

"But since you Runts told us that you love us, we don't like the Ruffs anymore and we just wanted to be with you guys" Kasumi said as a hint of blush got on her cheeks.

The Runts smiled and gave the Punks a huge passionate kiss with their arms wrapped around their waist while the Punks wrapped their arms around their necks to enjoy their kiss. The Runts gave a thumbs up to Nexa and she gave them back a thumbs up as well. Nexa released her hand from Dawn's mouth.

"So you told the Runts to admit their feelings to the Punks since you knew that they'll lose to the Ruffs?" Dawn said in shock.

"That's correct Dawn-chan" Nexa said as she grabbed Dawn's hand and took her back to their group.

"Hey where did you ladies went off to?" Hiroshi asked them.

"Nowhere special" Dawn said as she shrugged.

"Come on you can tell your boyfriend" Hiroshi smirked as he put his arm around her waist.

"I-I'm not t-telling you a-anything" Dawn stuttered as she blushed. Nexa got Hiroshi's arm off of Dawn's waist.

"Thanks Nexa-chan" Dawn said.

"Your welcome Dawn-chan" Nexa replied.

"Hey Nexa, we're allowed to sing with our group since they probably need back-up from us" Naman told her.

"Oh really, but I don't know if I should sing I'm not that good at it" Nexa said as she put her hands behind her back.

"What are you talking about! Girl I once heard you sing and believe me, they gave me good dreams to sleep you are gonna sing and help us win the bet because there's no way I'm making out with him on our dates!" Dawn shouted as she point her finger at Hiroshi.

"Now don't be so shy Dawn-chan!" Hiroshi cooed at her.

"But- Nexa couldn't finish as Robert announced that the break was over and that the winning groups must be on the stage with any new members with them. Dawn grabbed Nexa's arm and dragged her to the stage with her while Nexa struggled to get out of Dawn's grip but couldn't since Dawn is stronger than her.

"Alright now since you ladies and gents have your breaks, its time for the competition!" Robert shouted in his mic as the audience cheered including the Punks and Runts since they're now a couple.


	8. Chapter 8

PPGZ vs PPNKGZ:The Sing Off

Chapter 8

The groups were on stage and they decided to have all the guys/gals sing one song each instead of together. Brick decided to sing first and began to sing his song.

Brick:

Mmmm yeah

Last night I found a box of pictures, pictures

Each one a memory of us uh, uh, uh

Each one reminds me how we used to be together

Can we get it back? Can we get it back?

I used to never worry about you

I thought the past was dead and gone, gone

Now I'm sitting here flipping, smiling, and reminiscing

Wishin' you were in my arms

And for so long I tried to cover up

But I guess it wasn't good enough

This could be dangerous

This could be dangerous

How can I be sure this time that I'll be enough

Can't let it go right now

You got me curious

This could be dangerous

This could be dangerous

But I can't let this feeling of mine

Keep me from love this time

Sometimes you got to let go

This could be dangerous, dangerous

This could be dangerous, dangerous

I never though that we would ever, ever

Come and I would take you back, back

But I feel like even though this could get crazy

I can't forget what we had, had

And for so long I tried to cover up

But I guess it wasn't good enough yeah

This could be dangerous

This could be dangerous, dangerous

How can I be sure this time that I'll be enough

Can't let it go right now

You got me curious, curious

This could be dangerous

This could be dangerous, dangerous

But I can't let this feeling of mine

Keep me from love this time

Sometimes you got to let go, let go yeah

I told myself over and over

You've hurt me once but it won't happen again

But this box full of old faded pictures

Will look at your face makes me remember

Dangerous, so dangerous

And now you got me curious

This could be dangerous, dangerous

This could be dangerous, dangerous

How can I be sure this time that I'll be enough

Can't let it go right now

You got me curious, curious

This could be dangerous, dangerous

This could be dangerous, dangerous

But I can't let this feeling of mine

Keep me from love this time

Sometimes you got to let go, curious

This could be dangerous, dangerous

This could be dangerous, dangerous

How can I be sure this time that I'll be enough

Can't let it go right now

You got me curious, curious

This could be dangerous, dangerous yeah

This could be dangerous, dangerous

But I can't let this feeling of mine

Keep me from love this time

Sometimes you got to let go yeah, yeah, yeah

This could be dangerous

After he finished his song, the crowd cheered for him and some of the girls were in tears by that beautiful song he sang. Blossom was next up on the stage and she sang her song.

Blossom:

I know there's something in the wake of your smile.

I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.

You've built a love but that love falls apart.

Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

Listen to your heart

when he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why,

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.

The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.

They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,

the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart

when he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why,

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices

that want to be heard.

So much to mention

but you can't find the words.

The scent of magic,

the beauty that's been

when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart

when he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why,

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart

when he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why,

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye.

After she finished her song, she was given a roar of applause from the audience and some were in tears. Boomer was up next and he sang his song.

Boomer:

Yo listen up here's a story

About a little guy that lives in a blue world

And all day and all night and everything he sees

Is just blue like him inside and outside

Blue is his house with a blue little window

And a blue corvette

And everything is blue for him and himself

And everybody around

'cause he ain't got nobody to listen to

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

I have a blue house with a blue window.

Blue is the colour of all that I wear.

Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.

I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.

Blue are the people here that walk around,

Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.

Blue are the words I say and what I think.

Blue are the feelings that live inside me.

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

I have a blue house with a blue window.

Blue is the colour of all that I wear.

Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.

I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.

Blue are the people here that walk around,

Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.

Blue are the words I say and what I think.

Blue are the feelings that live inside me.

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

Inside and outside blue his house

With the blue little window

And a blue corvette

And everything is blue for him and himself

And everybody around

'cause he ain't got nobody to listen to

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

After Boomer finished his song, he was rewarded with a round of applause from the audience. Bubbles was next and she sang one of her favorite songs.

Bubbles:

Hurry up and wait so close but so far away

Everything that you've always dreamed of

Close enough for you to taste but you just can't touch

You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet

Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it

You know you can if you get the chance

In your face and the door keeps slamming

Now you're feeling more and more frustrated

And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting

We live and we learn to take

One step at a time there's no need to rush

It's like learning to fly or falling in love

It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen

That we find the reasons why, one step at a time

You believe and you doubt

You're confused and got it all figured out

Everything that you always wished for

Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours if they only knew

You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet

Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it

You know you can if you get the chance

In your face and the door keeps slamming

Now you're feeling more and more frustrated

And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting

We live and we learn to take

One step at a time there's no need to rush

It's like learning to fly or falling in love

It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen

That we find the reasons why, one step at a time

When you can't wait any longer

But there's no end in sight

It's the faith that makes you stronger

The only way we get there is one step at a time

Take one step at a time there's no need to rush

It's like learning to fly or falling in love

It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen

That we find the reasons why, one step at a time

One step at a time there's no need to rush

It's like learning to fly or falling in love

It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen

That we find the reasons why, one step at a time

After she finished her song, Bubbles received an applause from the audience and a couple of wolf-whistles from the boys which made Boomer jealous and Kaoru and Dawn had flames in their background to show the boys that wolf-whistled never to do that again and they got the message and shrank back from fear. Butch was next and he sang one of his songs.

Butch:

Shawty's like a melody in my head

That I can't keep out

Got me singin' like

Na na na na everyday

It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)

Remember the first time we met

You was at the mall wit yo friend

I was scared to approach ya

But then you came closer

Hopin' you would give me a chance

Who would have ever knew

That we would ever be more than friends

We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules

She like a song played again and again

That girl, like somethin off a poster

That girl, is a dime they say

That girl, is a gun to my holster

She's runnin through my mind all day, ay

Shawty's like a melody in my head

That I can't keep out

Got me singin' like

Na na na na everyday

It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)

See you been all around the globe

Not once did you leave my mind

We talk on the phone, from night til the morn

Girl you really changed my life

Doin things I never do

I'm in the kitchin cookin things she likes

We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules

Someday I wanna make you my wife

That girl, like somethin off a poster

That girl, is a dime they say

That girl, is the gun to my holster

She's runnin through my mind all day, ay

Shawty's like a melody in my head

That I can't keep out

Got me singin' like

Na na na na everyday

It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)

I can be your melody

Oh girl that could write you a symphony

The one that could fill your fantasies

So come baby girl let's sing with me

Ay, I can be your melody

Oh girl that could write you a symphony

The one that could fill your fantasies

So come baby girl let's sing with me

Ay, na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na

Shawty got me singin

Na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na

Now she got me singin

Shawty's like a melody in my head

That I can't keep out

Got me singin' like

Na na na na everyday

It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)

After Butch finished his song, the audience roared with applause. Kaoru was up next and she sang one of her favorite songs.

Kaoru:

You say that I'm messin' with your head

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

All 'cause I was making out with your friend

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Love hurts whether it's right or wrong

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"

But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now

Ooohhh

I'm thinking "What the hell? "

All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about

If you love me, if you hate me

You can't save me, baby, baby

All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell? "

What, What, What, What the hell?

So what if I go out on a million dates?

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You never call or listen to me anyway

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play

(Yeah)

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" (Va fan!)

But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy (Crazy!)

All my life I've been good but now

I'm thinking "What the hell? "

All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about

If you love me, if you hate me

You can't save me, baby, baby

All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell? "

La la la la la la la la whoa whoa [x2]

(La la la la la la la la)

You say that I'm messing with your head

Boy, I like messing in your bed

(La la la la la la la la)

Yeah, I am messing with your head

When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good but now

Ooohhh

I'm thinking "What the hell? "

All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about

All my life I've been good but now

Ooohhh

I'm thinking "What the hell? "

All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about

If you love me, if you hate me

You can't save me, baby, baby

All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell? "

La, la,

La la la la la,

La,

La la la la la, la

After Kaoru sang her song, the audience cheered for her and applauded. Bat was next and he sang of his songs.

Bat:

All I ever wanted

Was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted

Was to make you mine

I know that I love you

Oh baby, why don't you see?

That all I ever wanted

Was you and me

All I ever wanted

Was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted

Was to make you mine

I know that I love you

Oh baby, why don't you see?

That all I ever wanted

Was you and me

Now, give me a B

All I ever wanted

Was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted

Was to make you mine

I know that I love you

Oh baby, why don't you see?

That all I ever wanted

Was you and me

All I ever wanted

Was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted

Was to make you mine

I know that I love you

Oh baby, why don't you see?

That all I ever wanted

Was you and me

Now, give me a B

I'm so alone, here on my own

And I'm waiting for you to come

I want to be a part of you

Think of all the things we could do

And everyday you're in my head

I want to have you in my bed

You are the world, you win my eyes

For you're all I want in my life

All I ever wanted

Was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted

Was to make you mine

I know that I love you

Oh baby, why don't you see?

That all I ever wanted

Was you and me

All I ever wanted

Was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted

Was to make you mine

I know that I love you

Oh baby, why don't you see?

That all I ever wanted

Was you and me

After he finished his song, Bat received an applause from the audience. Dawn was next and she sang one of her favorite songs.

Dawn:

Está gritando

ya sé que no se entera.

El corazón escucha tu cabeza

pero a dónde vas?

Me estás escuchando?

Que hay de tu orgullo?

Qué habíamos quedado?

La noche empieza y con ella mi camino

te busco a solas con mi mejor vestido

pero a dónde estás?

que es lo que ha pasado?

qué es lo que queda despues de tantos años?

Miro esos ojos que un día me miraron;

busco tu boca, tus manos, tus abrazos

pero tu no sientes nada

y te desfrazas de cordialidad.

Ni una sola palabra

ni gestos ni miradas apasionadas

ni rastro de los besos que antes me dabas

hasta el amanecer.

Ni una de las sonrisas

por las que cada noche y todos los días

sollozan estos ojos

en lo que ahora, te ves.

Como un juguete que choca contra un muro,

salgo a encontrarte

y me pierdo en cuando busco

una oportunidad, un milagro o un hechizo:

volverme guapa y tú, guapo conmigo.

Frente a los ojos que un día me miraron

pongo mi espalda y aquí unos cuantos pasos

y me apunto otra derrota

mientras mi boca dice "nunca mas".

Ni una sola palabra

ni gestos ni miradas apasionadas

ni rastro de los besos que antes me dabas

hasta el amanecer.

Ni una de las sonrisas

por las que cada noche y todos los días

sollozan estos ojos

en lo que ahora, te ves.

No puede ser, no soy yo.

Me pesa tanto el corazon

por no ser de hielo cuando el cielo

me pide paciencia.

Ni una sola palabra

ni gestos ni miradas apasionadas

ni rastro de los besos que antes me dabas

hasta el amanecer.

Ni una de las sonrisas

por las que cada noche y todos los días

sollozan estos ojos

en lo que ahora, te ves.

Ah-ah-ah-ahha

Ah-ah-ah-ahha

Ah-ah-ah-ahha

Palabras.

After Dawn finished her song, she received an applause and the loudness came from the ones who had the same heritage as her.

Naman was up next to sing one of his favorite songs.

Naman:

Heeeeey Heeey yeah

L-L-Lomaticc

Hello Sunny Brown

Baba, Baba Kahn

Seven Four Seven Records

In your love

Drive me through the wall

Catch me if I slip n fall

In your love

Drive me through the wall

Catch me if I slip n fall

When you look into my eyes

I see the future of my life

Yeah, when you look into my eyes

Nana nana nana naaa nana nana na

In your love

Believe me, I'm not pretending

You've caught my eye

Beautiful to me in my life

Thinking of you, eternally

You hit me right here, internally

Always spending time alone

When I could be by your side, yeah

Honey won't stop playing with me

Juggling my heart like it was free

Stop! No no no no

Kookaburra, stop! No no no no no

Do you have to keep secrets from me?

Tell me how you feel, I'm on my knees

Stop! No no no no no

Kookaburra, stop! No no no no no

In your love

Drive me through the wall

Catch me if I slip n fall

In your love

Drive me through the wall

Catch me if I slip n fall

When you look into my eyes

I see the future of my life

Yeah, when you look into my eyes

Nana nana nana naaa nana nana na

Sunny Brown!

Pul vangu kirdi tu jaan toh pyari ah ni

Tere utti vaari ah ni jind meri saari ah

Bari soni lagdiya katoh ni hariya ni

Kajre di taariya te laal phulkariyaa

Kehna di mangda hai dil marjana

Kehnda eh soniye ni tere utte anna

Bari soni lagdiya katoh ni hariya ni

Kajre di taariya te laal phulkariyaa

Honey won't stop playing with me

Juggling my heart like it was free

Stop! No no no no

Kookaburra, stop! No no no no no

Do you have to keep secrets from me?

Tell me how you feel, I'm on my knees

Stop! No no no no no

Kookaburra, stop! No no no no no

In your love

Drive me through the wall

Catch me if I slip n fall

In your love

Drive me through the wall

Catch me if I slip n fall

When you look into my eyes

I see the future of my life

Yeah, when you look into your eyes

Nana nana nana naaa nana nana na

In your love

Drive me through the wall

Catch me as I slip n fall

Brrruah! Hoy! Hoy!

Yeeeeeah yeeeah hey

Sunny Brown

L-L-Lo-Lomaticc

In your love

Stay close to me

In your love

After he finished his song, he received a huge roar from the audience mostly from the girls because of his song. Nexa was up last but she was a bit nervous. Her friends encouraged her to stay calm and sing one of her favorite songs in order to win the bet so she took a deep breath, released it, and began singing one of her favorite songs.

Nexa:

She never cried for love, she never knew

How to deal with her broken heart,

she was so blue

Only sweet seventeen

when she left on a midnight train

Just to be free, to feel so free

Angeline life is not what it seems

Open up your eyes

runaway from your dreams

Angeline life is more than you see

Paradise is not what you want it to be

Angeline there is more than you know

Listen to your heart

when there's nowhere to go

Angeline dry your tears in the rain

Life is just a trip and it's calling your name

She never cried a tear, she felt no pain

When she cut her life in pieces,

such a shame

Eyes of blue - wonderland

In the arms of a little girl, so innocent,

too innocent

Angeline life is not what it seems

Open up your eyes

runaway from your dreams

Angeline life is more than you see

Paradise is not what you want it to be

Angeline there is more than you know

Listen to your heart

when there's nowhere to go

Angeline dry your tears in the rain

Life is just a trip and it's calling your name

No you're never gonna fade away

No you're never gonna fade away

But it's a lonely world for a lonely girl

Angeline life is not what it seems

Open up your eyes

runaway from your dreams

Angeline life is more than you see

Paradise is not what you want it to be

Angeline there is more than you know

Listen to your heart

when there's nowhere to go

Angeline dry your tears in the rain

Life is just a trip and it's calling your name

Angeline life is not what it seems

Open up your eyes

runaway from your dreams

Angeline life is more than you see

Paradise is not what you want it to be

After Nexa finished singing, she received a huge roar from the audience and their sounds of clapping which shows that they love the song that she sang. She quickly went back to the girls and hid behind them from her shyness.

"That was an excellent performance from those teams, let's give them another round of applause!" Robert boomed in his mic as the audience clapped again once more. "Now its time to vote! Who votes the boy group?" Robert said as he pointed to the Ruffs and they were given a loud applause, mostly from the girls. "Who votes for the girl group?" Robert pointed to the Puffs and the audience gave out a huge applause and uproar which nearly burst everyone's ear drums.

"Looks like we have a winner! Congratulations to the girl group!" Robert shouted at his mic as he gave the puffs a huge golden trophy filled with cash and a plaque to show that they are the masters of the spring bash karaoke for the year. Everyone clapped for them, including the Ruffs, Punks and Runts. The girls bowed down and cheered for themselves as they were filled with happiness that they won.

After that event, the spring bash held a party for the Puffs and everyone was invited so they could hold a feast for them.

"I can't believe that we won! We even got some cash!" Kaoru shouted in glee as she held the money that was in the trophy.

"Not only that but the boys are gonna carry our books for the month since we won the bet" Dawn said in happiness as she drank her coke.

"Hey don't remind us okay?" Hiroshi grumbled.

"The only reason that you boys are mad because you guys wanted to make-out with us during our dates" Nexa told them as she made a gagging sound.

"And its still unfair!" Shiro complained.

"Just suck it up and get over it" Kaoru told him as she stick her tongue at him.

Shiro smirked and placed a kiss on her. "You should never stick your tongue out or else more fun for me"

Kaoru slightly blushed and tried to lunge at him but was held back by Dawn and Nexa.

"Looks like we made like $10,000 for winning" Momoko said with happiness.

"Wow that's alot of money, I wonder what we're gonna use them on?" Miyako wondered.

"We can use the money for our dates" Kaito and Riku whispered in their counterparts ears as they wrapped their arms around their waist and hugged them while the girls blushed.

"Get a room love birds!" the Runts shouted at them as the Punks giggled at their reactions.

"We should speak the same for you guys since we saw you made out with the Punks" Naman shot back with a smirk as he saw the Runts and Punks blush from embarrassment.

"Anyway what are you guys doing here?" Nexa asked them.

"To celebrate your winning duh" Katashi said.

"And the girls and I want to apologize to you guys for being such ** to you and trying to steal your boys and we wanna know if we can start all over and become good friends" Moriko said as her friends agreed with her.

"Its alright Moriko we accept your apology" Momoko said to her.

"Really! Thank you so much girls!" the Punks exclaimed at the girls and hugged them which nearly suffocated them.

"They need oxygen girls!" Nexa said to the Punks.

"Oops sorry" the Punks apologized as they released them.

"Hey Nexa thanks for helping us revealing our feelings to our girlfriends" Rokuro told her.

"No problem Rokuro-san, anything to help a brother out" Nexa said as she gave them the peace sign.

Everyone laughed and they started to eat their feast and enjoy a good time. After that, the weekend passed and when they got to school, they've heard that the principal decided to take an interest in other talents besides sport and decides to put them as part of the clubs in school to improve the school status. Singing became a popular talent and a lot of people joined that club which gained popularity for the school. The Puffs soon became popular including their friends and everyone was treated with respect and kindness so no one would be left out. They would be remembered as the heroes who proved the principal and the mean populars wrong and helped everyone out.

The End


End file.
